


Peon

by amosanguis



Series: Sixty Words [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Sam, Dean is having none of your bullshit, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, don't touch the Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's never had any patience for your many would-be suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peon

-z-

 

It was the soft whisper of wings that woke you from your light sleep. Slowly looking around, you saw Gabriel standing in the middle of the room.  He made a soft cooing noise at you as he took in you and your brother’s positions on the bed.

You look down at Dean’s head in your lap, a half-eaten burger in one hand and the TV remote in the other. You had propped yourself up again the headboard, researching your current job.  You laugh when Gabriel comes in close,  _really_ close. He doesn’t know the amount of danger he’s putting himself in.

“What’s so funny?” Gabriel asks.

You spare a quick glance at your sleeping brother, still smirking as you say, “You’re getting a little too close.”

“Oh?” Gabriel leans so that his nose brushes against your throat, inhaling your scent. “What? Don’t want Dean to find-“

Gabriel was interrupted by the tip of a blade pressing against his throat.

“Fuck off,” Dean snarls at the angel; he’s never had any patience for your many would-be suitors.

Gabriel slowly backs away, hands in the air.

You’re still chuckling when the angel blows you a kiss and a wink before disappearing.

Dean mumbles something about asshole angels before taking a bite out of his now cold burger and flipping the channel.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
